Exterminate: Most Wanted KillJoys
by DazedInReverse
Summary: Sting escapes from BL/ind, now on the most wanted list she runs in to a small group of Killjoys who take her in. Later finding out that they are the fabulous four she had been trained to fight against.
1. Killjoys, make some noise!

**My first Killjoy FanFic so read & review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks!**

Chapter 1 Killjoy

I could hear a car speeding up from behind me, Id been walking down this desert highway for hours now without a car in sight. I turned waving to them as they got closer. I realized it was the dracs quickly when I saw the white symbol painted on the side of the black car. My hand went straight to my side on my completely dead ray gun._ "Shit!"_ I thought to myself as I looked around for a place to hide. I spotted a boulder large enough to hide behind and ran quickly behind it. I sat quietly as the car pulled off the road where I was just standing. I could hear the car door slam shut and boots hitting the dirt and rocks on the ground. I shook my ray gun hoping to muster up enough juice for a shot or two at least. I peaked around the boulder and tried to shoot with no luck. _"SHIT FUCK DAMMIT"_ I yelled in my head as I threw the gun at the steep dirt hill in front of me. I was trapped.

"Oh Sting baby come out come out where ever you are!" I heard Korse call before rays shot past me hitting the dirt hill.

I ducked my head in to my lap, sitting there waiting for Korse to turn around the boulder and find me when I felt rocks hitting my feet. I looked up only getting a glimpse of black boots sliding down the hill before I was pushed back down to the ground. I felt the body wrap around me as he started firing at Korse and the dracs. I didn't struggle to get up I just sat waiting for the rays to stop. I heard the men retreating back to the car and speed off quickly.

"You ok" The man covering me asked as he got up.

"Yeah" I replied sitting up brushing the dirt off my cloths

He held out his hand for me to take. I scanned my surrounding noticing again the black boots the man was wearing. I looked up slowly seeing the tight black jeans he had on, the arm he was holding out to me was covered in tattoos, and the yellow shirt with the green vest was dirty and torn. I finally looked at his face as I took his hand and he pulled me up from the ground. He lifted off a weird Frankenstein mask that had green hair. My heart skipped when I saw his face as he smiled at me. He is very attractive, his hair black and reaching down to his shoulders. I smiled back at him as I nervously let go of his hand to dust off my pants some more. Three other men came over to us all asking if I was OK.

"I'm fine I'm fine thank you guys so much" I told them

"I'm Fun Ghoul" The man who covered me said. "Thats Party Poison" He said pointing to the man in a blue jacket, yellow mask and red hair. "Thats Kobra Kid" He told me pointing to the man with the yellow helmet and red jacket. "And that's Jet Star" He said pointing to the last man with the black jacket and helmet.

"Umm I'm Sting" I said as my eyes met with Fun Ghouls. I blushed looking away quickly. "Well thank you guys again"

"Where you going?" He asked returning his gun to the holster at his side.

"Heh well, no where really. I don't even know where I am right now." I told him, adjusting my shirt.

"Come" He said grabbing my hand as he started to climbed back up the hill to a car parked just at the top. I followed behind him getting to the top of the hill right after him. He pulled me over the top of the hill, and I stood looking at the beat up trans am.

* * *

Party Poison drove like a maniac down the road, I could see a small diner in the distance with a garage on the side. We got to it quickly, Poison pulling in to the garage slamming on the breaks. The guys exited the car quickly, Fun Ghoul taking my hand helping me out. He walked with me towards the diner his hand still holding mine as I followed closely behind him. We entered the diner sitting at one of the booths.

"Water?" he asked getting up from the booth and heading to the counter.

"Yeah that would be great thanks" I replied scanning my surroundings.

He brought back two glasses of water and sat down across from me.

"So what were you doing way out in the desert anyways?" He asked sipping the water.

"I escaped from BL/ind a few weeks ago. Korse has been chasing me since"

"Escaped? Why where you there?"

"Heh...well I guess you could call me there lab rat. They took me from my home about a year ago, forced me to take those pills, but when they had counter effects on me, making me have severe violent outburst there plans kind of changed. They were going to use me to fight but being a Killjoy I used what they taught me to escape.

"Wow" He said looking down at the table. "So you're a Killjoy?"

"Born and raised" I replied looking out the window.

"Family?" he asked looking in to my eyes then turning away quickly

"There gone" I replied

"I'm sorry"

"Not you're fault"

The sun was setting over the mountains turning the sky a bright orange. Ghoul stood holding out his hand for me to take. I took it and he walked with me to the curb outside the diner. We sat down watching the others target practice across the road. He lit up a cigarette holding the pack out to me.

"No thanks" I said pushing the pack away

He closed it putting it back in his front pocket.

"Where you headed now?" He asked still watching the others.

"Not sure" I replied playing with the dirt with my shoe.

I yawned putting my face in to my hands and closing my eyes.

"You tired?"

"Yeah haven't slept for almost a day now"

He stood grabbing my arms and pulling me to my feet. He put his arm around my shoulder leading me through the diner and to the back where there was a narrow hall way with four doors. He lead me to the last door on the right opening it. I looked around the room, it was very small, there was a tiny single bed under the window. A small desk covered in car parts and magazines on one wall, with a few guitars hanging above it, and a pile of dirty dust covered cloths falling out of the closet.

"You can sleep on my bed" He said pointing to it as he sat at the desk.

"Umm I can sleep on the floor, I'm used to it" I said still standing at the door

"No No just take the bed, don't worry about it" He said tinkering with a part on the desk.

I walked over, sitting on the part of the bed near to the desk watching him mess with the part. I felt my eyes getting really heavy so I laid down putting my face in to his pillow. It smelled like oil, and a hint of axe which I haven't smelled on a man in a very long time. I gave in, letting my eyes close. I continued to listen to the sound of ray guns shooting outside when I felt him crawl on to the bed beside me. I scooted over to the edge making room for him in the tiny bed.

"I hope you don't mind, I only have one pillow" He said pulling the sheet over us.

"Do you care if I take my pants off?" I asked trying not to make it sounds sexual.

"Uhhhh no go ahead" He replied facing the wall. I could see his cheek tighten with the smile that had moved across his face.

I removed my pants quickly pulling my shirt down over my underwear and crawling back in to his bed beside him. I laid with my back to his letting my eyes close again as I drifted to sleep.


	2. Gravity

Chapter 2 Gravity

[Fun Ghouls POV]

The car sped through the desert as they followed closely behind us. Jet Star and I stood on the seat on either side of Grace and Sting shooting towards the dracs following us. Grace got up from her seat holding the bazooka and I quickly moving to help her shoot it. She laughed sitting back down in there seats as Party Poison pushed the gas all the way down and we continued to speed down the open road.

The sun was setting on the horizon so Party Poison decided to pulled off the road. The guys jumped out, I grabbed Sting by the hand helping her jump from the car behind me. It had been about 3 weeks since the guys and I had come across her in the desert. We have been almost inseparable since. Every time she looked up at me I felt my heart skip a beat, though our friendship has stayed strictly that so far...friends. I didn't want to get to close, though I knew I felt strongly for her already. I tried to keep my feeling to myself but the male part of me could never resist the urge to flirt at the very least. I loved to make her blush.

The desert at night was chilly, Kobra Kid had already started a fire and the guys had gathered around it with some cans of power up. I stood at the car with her as we watched the others stuff there faces.

"Stay here" I said looking at the mountains in the distance.

"I...well I wasn't really planning to leave...where did that come from?" She asked confused

"No where, I was just making sure" I replied still looking off in to the distance.

I could see her trying to retain a smile. We stood in the silence for a moment enjoying the cool air of the night.

"Come on" I said pulling her forward as we walked towards the others sitting down by the fire.

I sat against a rock, legs outstretched in front of me, I motioned for her to sit and she quickly moved placing her petite 5ft 2in 110lb frame between my legs, leaning her back against my chest. I moved my face in placing my cheek against the side of her head, the smell of the coconut shampoo she used overwhelming my senses. Her hair was always soft, it was jet black, buzz cut on one side and longer on the other. A purple lightning bolt was colored in to the short sized. I wrapped my arms around her stomach, lightly caressing her sides with my fingers. The torn red shirt she wore hung off her shoulders exposing her tattooed covered chest. The jeans she had on were ripped in multiple places showing off the pale skin underneath. Her once white converse were stained brown from the constant exposure to dirt.

We sat as the guys talked about the random events of the day. Party Poison had been messing with the phone briefcase trying to get the stupid to work. I felt her start to move in my arms as she turned placing her legs over mine and leaning her side against me placing her head on my chest. I kept my arms wrapped around her as her breathing became slow and steady, her eyes slowly closing.

* * *

[Stings POV]

The sun was setting as I watch the guys stand off with Korse and his men. They had grace. I watched from the car as they pulled there guns quickly shooting but Korse and his guys were quicker. I screamed as the four of them fell to the ground. Korse quickly retreated taking Grace with them, as I jumped from the car running to them.

"Poison, are you ok?" I asked frantically as I ran and slid on my knees next to him lifting his head off the ground.

"Yeah yeah fine" He said sitting up.

I quickly got up running to Fun Ghoul.

"Ghoul wake up please wake up" I said lifting his head the ground and feeling his chest for a heart beat. "Wake up!" I yelled shaking him with no response. I searched his body for blood but didn't find any. He had a large burn across his side though. I lifted his shirt slightly admiring his toned tattoo covered body as I moved his shirt up to see the burn. I ripped off the bottom of my ragged shirt wrapping it around his side covering the wound. I pulled his face in closer pressing my cheek on his as I whispered "Ghoul please don't go" quietly in his ear. My face moved slowly rubbing against his as I brought my lips to his pressing them lightly to his taking advantage of the possible last moments with him. I felt his lips twitch under mine. I moved away looking down at him. His eyes slowly opened as a small smile came across his face.

"I'm sorry" I said pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't be sorry baby" He whispered in my ear.

I helped him sit up slowly, holding the piece of shirt to his side. He lifted his shirt exposing his body to me again, I felt my heart pound quicker as I moved my hand closer to touch the burn.

"Stop moving" I yelled examining it closer.

"Sorry it fuckin hurts!" He told me closing his eyes tightly as I lightly moved the piece of shirt.

The guys slowly started to get up around us.

"They took grace" I heard Jet Star say.

Party Poison walked quickly to the car getting in and driving to us. "Get in" He said. We all got up jumping in the car quickly and speeding away.

* * *

I sat watching them get ready as they planned to go to BL/ind to get Grace back. Everyone was silent, the feeling of overwhelming fear swelled up inside me.

"Ready?" Party Poison asked quietly to the rest.

No one responded they just looked up nodding as they headed out the door. "Give me a minute" Fun Ghoul said to the rest as they walked out. He walked over to me unwrapping my arms from around my legs making me stand in front of him. He took out a small metal circle on a red ribbon. It had a green smiley face painted on it with a crooked smile and an xed out eye. He tied it around my neck, his hand slowly traveling down my chest as he let it drop from his hand.

"I want to go with you!" I said looking down at the necklace.

"NO!" He said in an angry but also worried tone as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"But I ca..."

"NO!" He repeated cutting me off.

He pulled me in for a tight hug before he moved his hand under my chin lifting my face to his. My breathing got heavy and my heart started pounding as he moved his face in pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair as he kissed me. He kissed me with a passion, like he wasn't expecting to come back. Like this would be our last kiss. It made me very nervous, and I could feel the emotions taking over as his kiss got more intense forcing me backwards against the wall. He pinned me there as he moved his body closer. I could feel him start to hold back, his kiss abruptly stopping and his face moved to the curve of my neck. His breath was hot on my neck. He sighed as he pulled himself away from me avoiding eye contact as he walked out the door. I was left there alone lost in my recent memories as I heard the car door slam shut outside. I snapped out of my thoughts running outside quickly only to catch a glimpse of them pulling away quickly. I stood on the road as the dirt settled and the car moved further away in to the distance.

"Load up guys" Dr Death said to the others as they piled in the van.

"Wait wait where are you going?" I asked jogging over to them.

"Back up" He said jumping in after the others.

I quickly followed getting in the van slamming the door shut behind me. The van sped off quickly the same directions the four were heading. I sat on the floor a million thoughts going through my head as we drove through the tunnel heading to the BL/ind. The front gate was smashed and two men laid on the ground. The van sped around the corner and we could see the trans am parked outside the building. The morning was lit by the glow the ray guns shooting, making the parking lot look like some sorta of laser light show. I stared in shock watching from the van as Fun Ghoul close the door locking himself in as Grace and Jet Star ran from the lobby.


	3. Bullet Proof Heart

Chapter 3 Bullet Proof Heart

I quickly opened the door of the van as we pulled up jumping out while it was still moving. Its like my world was in slow motion, everything was clear. I grabbed a ray gun from the van and ran. I ran as fast as I could towards the building, towards Ghoul. His body now laying limp on the floor of the lobby. Grace ran past me towards the van, I looked back seeing Jet Star laying lifeless on the hood of the Trans Am. I got to the door of the lobby curling my body in to a ball as I let it smash through the glass on the bottom of the door. I rolled in hearing Korse yell _"stop"_ when he saw me. The dracs surrounded me quickly but I stayed on my course towards Ghoul. My hands bled out on to the floor from crawling across the broken window I had just smashed. I got to Ghoul lifting his head in to my lap, he was still breathing slightly.

"Ghoul get the fuck up!" I yelled, feeling a ray gun to the back of my head.

I ignored it, continuing to shake Ghoul. His eyes twitched slightly as a drac tried to pull me from him. I picked up the ray gun shooting him, watching him as he fell to the floor behind me. The rest surround me closer then before, quickly grabbing the gun from my hand. I kissed Ghoul quickly before they pulled him from me. His body was limp, his eyes tightly closed.

"GHOUL!" I screamed kicking trying to get out of the dracs grip.

I looked around the room seeing Poison and Kobra also laying lifeless on the ground. I felt the rage build as I looked at them. I found the strength to pull my arms from them. I turned punching one of them in the face before I ran back to Ghoul. I got on top of him feeling his neck for a pulse. I felt nothing and started chest compressions immediately.

"Oh sweet heart hes not coming back." Korse said evilly watching me try to revive him. "You know this is you're fault. You led me right to them."

I ignored him and continued _"one two three four five six seven eight nine ten...blow"_ I thought to myself as I acted out the actions.

"Ghoul wake up!" I yelled as I continued compressions. "WAKE UP YOU FUCKIN ASS HOLE YOU CANT LEAVE ME NOW!"

I felt the dracs grab my arms right before the room went black.

* * *

I woke up to my head pounding and sweat dripping from my hair. I opened my eyes slowly looking around at my surroundings. It looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was leaning on a huge boulder and there was a steep dirt hill in front of me. The image in my mind suddenly snapped in and I remember the first time I had met Ghoul right here. "Oh shit Ghoul!" I thought to myself as I quickly got up. I started running, it was miles from the diner but my adrenaline kept me going.

I finally made it back to the diner rushing in the front door. My heart sunk when I realize they weren't there.

Dr. Death was sitting with Grace at the booth the four normally occupied. She was crying. She shot from her seat when she saw me, running to me and hugging me tightly. I said nothing, I just stood and waited for Grace to let go of me. When she finally did I went straight to Ghouls room. It was exactly how we had left it. I collapsed on the bed breathing in the oil/axe mixture. My emotions finally over coming me as a tear fell across my cheek. I rubbed the tears with my hand and wiped them on my pants. I felt something in my pocket that I didn't noticed before. I pulled out a folder up piece of paper.

_"Sting,_

_If you're reading this then I didn't make it back. I had a feeling that would be the out come so I leave you here with this, and the kiss that I will be sure to give you soon. Though now its in you're past. I hope you wont just forget me, I hope I meant something to you. Possibly made your life a bit brighter in the few weeks we have know each other. I cant find my way home this time, what I wouldn't do to get back in your arms tonight. You were my gravity. These pigs have been after me for a very long time, and I know they are after you too. I wish I could have ran with you and never looked back but fate had a different idea for me. I didn't want to let myself become close to you for your own good. I don't want you to grieve for me darling. Keep going. Save you're self now. You will be the one left standing. Go, run from here, leave this place behind start over, find love, find happiness. I loved you, I think you should know that, but baby don't dwell on the past now. You will be OK. I promise..._

_Keep running baby._

_Love, Ghoul."_

"But...I'm not OK...I promise" I said out loud to myself as the tears streamed down my cheeks._  
_


	4. Insanity in the sunshine

Chapter 4 Insanity in the sunshine.

My world was turned upside down once again. I refused to leave like Ghoul had requested. The smell of him was slowing fading from the pillow. I spent a lot of time patrolling zone 6 like I used to with them. I learned to use the ray gun much better then scarecrow had taught me. A darker side had come out of me in the past few weeks since they had been gone. I hunted the dracs now, finding myself wanting to come across them instead of trying to avoid. The hunt was a thrill, my adrenaline pumped through me like a needle had pushed it straight to my heart. I returned to BL/ind the next day to retrieve the Trans Am. I wasn't going to leave it behind. It was Poisons pride and joy and there was no way I would let them have it. I spent a lot of time working on the parts Ghoul had piled up on the desk, eventually finishing all of them. I got the car running like a champ. I would take it out every day to patrol. Dr Death had shown some concern for the reckless behavior id been showing lately.

"Do you want to end up dead also?" He said as I left the diner that morning, running and sliding across the hood like dukes of freakin' hazard.

"I'm not afraid of death, its the stake I put up in order to play the game of life. I'll probably die of alcohol poisoning before one of those dirty bastards get to me! After all, to the well-organized mind, death is only the next great adventure, and what a thrill it would be don't you think?" I replied jumping in the trans am, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels and taking a swig.

"Are you insane?"

"I became insane with long long intervals of sanity." I replied with a devilish laugh.

"Give me that bottle now!" He said reaching in the window and pulling it from my hand.

"Enjoy! I've got plenty to go around!" I told him smiling as I reached in the back for a disgustingly warm beer.

I turned the key pushing the gas pedal to the floor, the car skidded from the parking spot. Leaving a cloud of dust behind it as it shot down the road.

"That girl has a major death wish" He said to Grace as they returned to the diner, trying to avoid the dust cloud.

"I hear her talk to herself at night, she...talks to him too." Grace said sitting down at the regular booth.

"I know, I guess there was more between them that we never knew about. Watching someone you love die, I cant even imagine that feeling."

* * *

I sped off quickly, drinking my warm beer as I cruised down the road. The memories flashed like a movie in front of me causing me to swerve on the road slightly. The image of his smile, the feeling of his touch, the familiar fading smell of his axe, it all hit me at once. I slammed on the breaks pulling the E breaks quickly causing the car to spin and slide in to the ditch. I felt nauseated as the images of the four lying dead in the lobby flashed. I opened the door letting my body slide from the car in to the dirt, and rolling further in to the ditch. I laid there in the hot sun trying to remove the thoughts from my mind.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" I yelled out loud to myself. Pulling my hair and closing my eyes tight "You are one dumb shit psycho insane bitch aren't you, you dumb crazy fucked up girl. Wouldn't it just be easier to lay here in the scorching after noon sun and let the heat take you?" I told myself

I swear I could see him, feel him, hear his voice telling me to go. Get up and run.

_"Run baby, leave, save yourself. Don't look back."_ I heard him say.

My eyes shot open, I swear I could see his blurred figure standing over me, the hot sun rays piercing through him in to my eyes.

"Absolutely not, never!" I replied to the figure.

_"Get up"_ the figure yelled sternly at me.

I rubbed my eyes trying to make his image clearer with no success.

"Why should I, you didn't get up for me! You left me! You knew you wouldn't come back and you still left!" I yelled back at him.

_"I didn't know that for sure"_

"Yes you did, you knew the whole time this would never be!"

_"If I woke up next to you, would it make any difference today? Would you still be on this destructive path?"_

"No, because that will never happen again, your not even real, you should know this. I'm not destructive, I'm just having fun!"

_"Looking for death is fun? Drowning yourself in JD every day is having fun?"_

"Does this mean I'm dead? I am having a conversation with a dead man."

_"Your not dead yet, and neither am I. Now get up!"_ He told me his image fading in to the sunlight.

"Your a LIAR, I watched you die! I will never end up like you!" I yelled closing my eyes again and screaming.

An overwhelming wave of relief rushed over me. I had no idea why but everything felt OK at that very moment. Like I didn't lose him at all, he wasn't gone, he was always there.

I rubbed the pocket where I kept his note as I laid there in the ditch waiting for the sun to set and the heat to subside with my nausea and the insanity to retreat back to its hiding place in my head.

* * *

My mind kept running the scenes from that day over and over. What did Korse mean by I lead him to them? Them Who? Was this the four? The ones that they had "trained" me to hunt? The four that they expected me to kill? Why did he let me go? I obviously knew why he put me in that spot but why didn't he kill me like the rest?

Grace and I had been walking through the zones when we decided to stop for the night, making a small fire.

"Do you miss him?" She asked me softly poking a stick in to the fire.

My heart skipped when she asked me that, my mind flashed again to the lifeless bodies in the lobby of BL/ind.

"Yes...very much" I said forming a small pile of dirt in front of me with my fingers.

"I miss him too."

"I know you do"

"Its my fault there gone"

"Grace don't you ever think that its your fault" I told her a bit shocked that she felt that way. "It was there choice to stay and fight, you just remember that they loved you more then you probably realize. You'll see one day"

"I know they did."

"Good, don't ever forget them, don't ever forget what they taught you."

"I wont...but I really gotta pee" She said, her mood a little brighter with that statement

"Don't go far OK"

"OK"

She walked in to the darkness and around a small canyon wall while I sat thinking about what Grace had told me.

"Grace? You OK?" I yelled in to the darkness after she had been gone for a good 5 minutes.

She didn't answer so I got up quickly. "Grace?" I called again with no answer when I suddenly heard her scream at the top of her lungs. I ran as fast as I could pulling the ray gun from the holster at my side. I turned the canyon wall seeing a mans figure standing there with his back to me. I saw Graces arms wrapped around him as they stood there.

"Unless you would like to see your brains shoot through your eyes I wouldn't make the slightest move right now fucker, I'm not the type of girl to hesitate" I told him putting the gun to the back of his head.

"Sting NO!" Grace yelled unwrapping her arms from him and pushing me away.

"Sting its me" The man said slowly turning.

My eyes cleared in the darkness and I realized that Kobra was standing there in front of me. His jacket ripped and melted from where the rays had hit. I stood in shock looking at him, the gun still pointing at his head. He moved slowly towards me, putting his hand on the top of the gun and pushing it down away from him. I dropped it, quickly pulling him in for a hug.

"I...I don't believe it, how are you alive? I saw you, you were dead." I said frantically hugging him way to tightly.

I stepped back looking up at him. "What...what about..."

"I dont know" He said concerned

"Is it just you?"

"No, Poison too. Hes over there." He said pointing to faint glow of a fire in the distance.

I pulled him back in for a hug, before I turned and started running towards the glow.

"Poison!" I yelled getting closer to the fire.

He stood quickly looking out in to the darkness. I ran in to the light of the fire and his arms opened quickly when he realized it was me. I jumped in to his arms kissing his cheek in the process.

"I cant believe you are alive" I told him, my face buried in the long red hair.


	5. Kobra

Chapter 5

I sat down next to Kobra as they told us what had happened.

"I woke up in a body bag, It was freezing cold and I could barely breath. Kobra must have seen me moving cause he opened it up. We were in a huge freezer surrounded by dead dracs. We checked the bags for Jet and Ghoul but they weren't in there. They were every where so checking all the freezers was impossible. We got out of there as quick as we could." Party told Grace and I.

"You...left him" I said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Sting we had to. We didn't know where they had taken him. We got out, I know they can too" Kobra told he wrapping his arm around my should and pulling me in to his side.

I pulled away from him, getting up and walking in to the darkness. The memories flashed again, showing me a new one. I could see him laying in the body bags they described.

"Sting, are you OK." Kobra asked coming up behind me.

I said nothing, I just kept walking away faster.

"Sting?"

"NO I'm not OK...I'M NOT OK...I'M NOT O FUCKING K!" I yelled turning and pushing him away. "YOU LEFT THEM, YOU LEFT HIM"

"Sting we had no choice, there's a chance..."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO GET HIM!"

"That's suicide" He said grabbing my arm

"Who fuckin cares? You came back, so I have a chance too."

I felt myself breaking down, and I fell to my knees. Kobra kneeled down beside me, pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." He said rubbing my back lightly

I took out a small flask and quickly drank the last of the Jack that was in it.

"What the hell is this?" Kobra asked grabbing it from me.

"JD" I told him looking out in to the darkness.

"Ugh really?"

I got up ignoring him and walked back to the camp. I grabbed my backpack pulling out a full bottle, opening it quickly and drinking as much as I could as fast as I could.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Poison asked concerned

"What the hell does it look like?" I said drinking more as I walked back in to the darkness.

Kobra walked past me back to the little camp. Trading spots with Poison.

"Sting...Sting come here" Poison yelled after me as I walked quicker away from him. "Sting damn it stop!"

"FUUUUUCK YOOOU" I yelled dragging out the words.

I finished off half the bottle, and walked far enough away from the camp that I couldn't see the glow of the small fire anymore before Poison caught up to me.

"Give me that you idiot" He said pulling the bottle from my lips, pouring it out in front of me.

"AHHH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE WHAT THE HELL?"

"This isn't the answer Sting trust me!"

"TRUST YOU? YOUR THE LEADER HERE AREN'T YOU? AND YOU LEFT THEM! YOU LEFT YOU OWN MEN BEHIND KNOWING IT WAS POSSIBLE THEY WERE ALIVE TOO!"

"Sting its not like that, It was crawling with dracs there's no way..."

"You didn't try" I yelled pushing him away from me as the boozed started to kick in quickly. I got on my hands and knees feeling shaky and sick.

"Are you OK?"

"No, I'm definitely not OK, STOP ASKING IF I'M OK I'M NOT FUCKING OK!" I said as my arms gave way and my face smashed in to the dirt.

* * *

Poisons POV

I picked her up carrying her back to the camp. Kobra jumped up quickly taking her from my arms. He sat down near the fire with her, laying her down so her head was on his lap.

"What happened?" He asked me rubbing her back

"Drank to much to quickly" I said sitting down with Grace

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait for them, I have a feeling they will show too" I told him "you like her don't you?"

He looked down at her and shook his head no.

"You're my little bro. I can tell"

"Its never going to happen, not after what Ghoul told me anyways."

"what did he say?"

"If he made it back, he was going to marry her."

"I didn't even know they were dating"

"They weren't...yet"

I left the conversation at that and laid down.

* * *

Stings POV

I woke laying in Kobras lap, his arms wrapped around me tightly. I couldn't help but smile as I looked up at his peaceful sleeping face. I laid there with my head on his chest, listening to his slow and steady breathing. I moved up a little snuggling my face in to the curve of his neck. He stirred a little, his arms wrapped around me a bit tighter.

"Kobra wake up" I said lightly shaking him

"Hmmmm what?" He mumbled

"Let go, I gotta pee"

He smiled and unwrapped his arms letting me get up. I grabbed my back pack before I jogged in to the open desert. I walked until I found a shaded spot behind a large boulder. I opened my backpack taking out the last of the small mini shot bottles I had stashed. I took one after another chugging down 4 in less then 30 seconds. The booze was a release, It made the insanity show its ugly face and I loved it. Its the only way I could see him now. I chugged down 3 more quickly throwing the small bottles to the side. I curled my head in to my lap as the booze started to move through me. The sun had barely come up over the horizon and I was already getting drunk.

"Sting?" I heard a voice call.

"Ovvver here" I mumbled in to my lap, not even realizing I had been gone for half an hour now. I quickly opened up my remaining 5 bottles chugging them as fast as I could before the visitor got closer.

"Sting is that you?" I hear him say as I fell over in to the dirt.

"Who else would it be you idiot" I said

"Oh my god what are you doing out here?" He said trying to lift me off the ground.

"Drinking...duh are you blind"

"Sting look at me" He said slapping my face lightly trying to get me to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes squinting at him. "HOLY SHIT" I yelled realizing it wasn't Kobra or Poison standing there, it was Jet. "Oh my god you're alive!"

I tried to stand up, but just ending up stumbling back to the ground. "Where is he, where is Ghoul?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know"

I let myself roll on to my back, my arms and legs stretched out.

"Get up, why are you way out here by yourself?" He said pulling me to my feet.

"I'm not alone, I'm with Poison, and Kobra...and Grace."

"They made it? Where are they?"

I pointed my finger in the direction I came from earlier. He tried to pull me along with him but I refused.

"Send Kobra for me please" I asked trying to sit back down.

"OK"

He walked off in to the distance. I grabbed my backpack searching it for one last hidden bottle with no luck.

"FUUUUCCKKK" I said to myself.

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Kobra say as he walked up to me. He kneeled down cupping my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry" I said looking in to his eyes. I felt my heart pounding as his face moved in closer to mine.

"Don't do this" He said quietly stopping an inch from my face.

_"Don't do what? Don't drink? Or was he talking to himself, damn hes cute. I never noticed how freakin cute he was till now."_ I thought to myself. The alcohol clouded my mind of the memories and I moved my face that last inch, pressing my lips to his. He didn't pull back, but didn't move forwards either.

"I, ugh I'm sorry" I said pulling away.

He said nothing as he pulled my face back in kissing me lightly. I let my drunken actions take control, throwing myself in to his arms, wrapping my arms around him.

"mmm hmmm so, are you coming back any time soon" I heard Poison say, I quickly pulled away falling to the ground in the process. "Is she wasted again?"

"Yes" Kobra said trying to pick me up.

"I'm not wasted, I jusss had a few mini shotsss" I said slurring my words.

* * *

We all headed back towards the diner. Kobra helped me stumble my way through the desert as I tried to sober up. I kept thinking about kissing him, the three of them had come back, but was there a reason Ghoul didn't?

We finally got back to the diner after 4 hours of walking. I sat down on the front stairs as everyone went inside.

"You coming?" Kobra asked from the door.

"No" I told him looking out in to the sunset.

"Whats wrong?" he asked sitting next to me.

"nothing just thinking"

"about what?"

"You" I said shyly getting up and walking away.

"Wait wait wait me? why?" He said running up behind me.

I turned not being able to control myself anymore. I grabbed the front of his shirt pulling myself in to him, planting my lips on his. _"This is wrong, this isn't right what the hell are you doing? don't stop! wait you crazy bitch what about Ghoul? hes dead! no he cant be! wait!"_ My mind went wild as he moved in accepting my kiss, and giving more in return.

I pulled away touching my lips. "I...cant, I'm so sorry" I said turning to run to the Trans Am.

I jumped in it speeding away as quickly as possible. I didn't know where I was going I was just driving. I drove how half an hour before I decided to let off the pedal a little. I decided at that moment that I was going, I was going to bring Ghoul back. The others had faith that he would show up soon but I had that feeling that I needed to find him. I turned on the next road heading towards Battery city. Towards BL/ind.


End file.
